


21 Chump Street

by SpazyFay



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Recreational Drug Use, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazyFay/pseuds/SpazyFay
Summary: "Funny how helping out one girl can get you into trouble. For me? Oh I'm in trouble for giving a girl some drugs."This is going to be based off of 21 Chump Street for two chapters but there's going to be one chapter of the after math of both Adrien and "Marinette". Might turn the third chapter into another series.





	21 Chump Street

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the changes for Adrien. He isn't a model. Just a regular student. There's going to be changes for "Marinette" too but that will be explained in the next chapter.
> 
> This is something I wanted to write down while hearing the musical. And also I wanted to write more angst. Enjoy!

"Hey kid. You're getting interviewed."

The blond boy snapped out of whatever trance he was. It's been about a week since he was sent to jail. At first he wasn't sure why until the police told him of the sentence. Walking as close as the bars let him, he looked over the officer. Without speaking he was released to go to another room. No windows were in this room, just a some seats and another man.

The male in question seemed normal. Suits and a briefcase, he could have been another lawyer. But seeing a recorder nearby it looked less likely. The male then looked at the blond and beckoned him to a seat nearby. "I'm not going to bite. This is for a special for my radio show." Once he saw that the blond sat down, he can tell the boy was confused. "The theme is 'What I Did for Love'. Your case is.. very interesting."

That's when the blond reacted a bit. A bit of redness in his face could have been an indication of embarrassment or anger. The male sat down a bit further away in case, continuing to open his briefcase. "This can be a chance to tell your story. It can't get you out of this but..."

"I am perfectly fine with it. Just ask the questions." The blonde surprised the older male, seeing him fiddle with his pencil and papers. "My name is Adrien. And yours?"

"My name?" The male smiled for a moment before taking his glasses from his suit pocket. "Just call me Rob. Now, let's start. How did this start exactly?"

\-------

The spring air felt a bit lighter than usual. Adrien felt like he was on cloud nine, knowing fully well why. Today was the day he would get strike up a conversation with the new girl. She came a few days ago but she was all he saw. She was a petite, blue haired and blue eyed cutie. He even saw how she wrote her name. Marinette Chang.

The girl was only in two of classes but it didn't matter. He will get at least a conversation started between the both of them and he knew how to start. Class started and Marinette was at her seat, in the middle like always. Taking the seat next to her, he would tap her shoulder. "Um hi. I heard you used to live in Paris. I used to live there too. Kind of miss it too." Seeing those bright blues focused on him, it forced him to continue. "Oh, my name is Adrien. Adrien Agreste."

Marinette moved her body as much as the desk could allow. "Yea, me too. I really miss the bakeries and parks there. But my mother wanted to live a slower life." She assumed that her name wasn't necessary since she was introduced to all her classes. Her pointer finger lazily trailed at the marks of the desk, a dreamy look on her face. "But if I could, I would go back there."

She talked about Paris more as Adrien hung on to her every word. They continued to talk about Paris and their lives. His father also wanted to leave the hectic city so the boy can study. Maybe it was his mother's death as well but that wasn't a conversation they both wanted. Just as well, he got to meet the girl of dreams. He even talked about his scholarship to Paris' top collége so maybe they might meet up after lycée here.

"Maybe. Who knows what will happen in the future." Marinette shrugged as her eyes finally moved away from Adrien. "For now we are stuck here, you know?" She then saw a piece of paper with numbers written on them.

"We don't have to be bored here though." Adrien felt his heart jump as the girl took a better look at the paper.

Once the paper was in her pocket, he felt like his hard work paid off. He couldn't believe it until after class. They were texting back and forth the entire day. The days turned into weeks as he would tell her all his secrets and worries. He fell deeply in love with the girl as she gave him advice, making him feel better. Adrien even made it so she caught up with her school work by picking up her slack. It wasn't like she was dumb, but she constantly fell asleep during class. He asked once why but it was summed up to having jobs to juggle.

During one of the times in class, Adrien went to ask her out. It was very confusing to say the most. Marinette didn't exactly say no but she kept making excuses. He was a bit saddened about it since he was sure they were hitting it off pretty well. But in a bit, there was going to be a dance made for their last year. Even if she might not be able to be his girlfriend, she should be his date.

So a few days later he tried again. And this time he tried in the most outlandish way possible. He began to dance, a small performance along with some friends of his. He even sang his proposal to the dance with here. In the end he gave her a bouquet of flowers for her. The girl's face was red and only said she will think about it.

At night the boy decided to text her to see if she wanted to talk about it. It turned into an actual phone conversation filled with excuses. He didn't understand this. He was so sure they would go. Even now there wasn't a clear answer from Marinette. Next next day however...

"Hey Adrien.. do you smoke? Like.. the hard stuff?"

This surprised him. Adrien never though Marinette was the type. But it did make some sense. Why she took the jobs and why she looked so tired. Instead of telling her that it wasn't a good idea, he thought up of something else. "No but if you want, I can help you find some. Just give me some time."

\------

"Why didn't you ask her? Wouldn't that be a call for help?" Rob was astonished that the young boy would help this random girl. Seeing this boy in prison and doing the thing he did shocked him. At first this was going to be just a story but he felt for the boy. He was a young kid, a young kid arrested for possession.

Adrien shrugged. "She looked desperate. I didn't want to judge her. She didn't have anyone to confide in." He then frowned, his fingers fiddling with the restraints on his wrists. "At least that's what I thought at the time. So I wanted to help her out. I called a cousin and he called a cousin... then one of them had a friend who was willing to help me out. I told her that I got what she needed and..."

\-----

This day of school felt a bit more nerve wracking than ever. It would be summed up to a finals or maybe a project but this was different. He was carrying something that can get him in trouble. It didn't matter, because there was someone who needed it. This time Marinette was in the back of class and spotted him.

He quickly sat down and kept passing notes with her. Yes he has the drugs. He's waiting until the adult was away so he could actually talk to her. "So how exactly are we doing this? After school or-" Adrien stopped talking to see Marinette opening her purse. Getting the hint, he quickly gave the drugs. There was relief washing down on him as he looked over her. What he wasn't expecting was the money in her hand.

"Here is a thank you for what you are doing." The girl tried to place the money into the boy's hand but he shoved his hands away. This confused the girl. "What are you doing? You gave me something and I need to pay up."

"I don't need your money." Locking his green orbs to her blues, a sad smile grew on his face. "I just want you to depend on me. I didn't know how deep you'd be." Getting closer, he caresses her cheek softly. "I care about you Marinette. So don't hesitate to ask for anything. Please." He felt her move away from his fingers, her expression darkened.

"No, I would feel guilty. Adrien, you have done so much for me. Just let me give you your money." Seeing the boy shake his head made her frustrated. "Come on, I would feel bad if you gave me something for free. Just take the money." Another attempt to give the money turned into his hands covering hers. The money peeked out from their hands as she tried to pull away. "Stop this! The teach is going to come back."

"Just let me help you. I didn't do this because I was in need of cash. I am doing this because I like you." The squirming stopped and their eyes locked again. Adrien can tell she wanted to cry in frustration. But he was stubborn, not knowing fully why she isn't just letting this go. "If you don't want us to get caught just forget about the money. Mari-"

Before he could say more, Marinette began to kiss him on the lips. It wasn't a full blown passionate opened mouth kiss. It was like she was begging for him to stop. Her lips felt soft of his, letting his muscles relax. He wasn't sure how long it lasted but he wanted to keep their lips locked. Once the kiss was over he finally relented, taking the money from the desk. "This once... but it isn't fair you pulled that on me."

 

A sad smile was placed on Marinette. "Thank you Adrien. You really did help me out."

\-------

Rob stopped writing down some notes to look at the boy. There was a distant look to him, almost bittersweet. He knew about what happened after that by reading the papers he had. There was a police operation at his school, catching kids that were selling or carrying drugs. There were arrests made, Adrien included. From the papers Adrien's lawyer gave him, the texts were incriminating to the boy. It would be his word against an undercover cop. Knowing that, the boy pled guilty to a lesser sentence. If he didn't he would be spending ten years. But now the lawyer is trying to get a lesser sentence of probation. He would still have the felony in his record however. The boy's future was shattered.

"Have you seen Marinette after getting arrested? Well that might not even be her real name."

Adrien shook his head, a hallow laugh leaving him. "No... but I would have loved to. To get at least know her real name."

Rob nodded, his hand never leaving the papers. "If you were able to tell her anything, what would it be Adrien?"

There was a small pocket of silence before a loud sniff was heard. Tears dropped down Adrien's face as he swallowed the lump in his throat. Another laugh left the boy but this time it was shaky. "What the heck did you do Marinette?"

After that Rob stopped the recording. He can tell the boy was crying out in frustration. In pain. It took them a long while before Adrien stopped crying. He can tell from the door opening that their time was up. There was no speaking to the boy anymore anyways. Leaving the jail, he felt a bit heavier. The man wasn't sure what he expected from the interview. He needed to level his head and worry about the next day. He needed all his mental strength to interview the officer.


End file.
